harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Richard Harris
* Damian * Jared * Jamie * Ann Turkel |aktywność = od 1961 |rola-HP = Albus Dumbledore |rola-inne = m. in. jako Lucius Cornelius Sulla (Julius Caesar, 2002) |nagrody = Złoty Glob Najlepszy aktor w komedii lub musicalu za film Camelot (1967) Złota Palma Najlepszy aktor za film Sportowe życie (1963) |grafika = Richard Harris 1.jpg }} Richard St. John Harris (ur. 1 października 1930 roku w Limerick, zm. 25 października 2002 roku w Londynie) — irlandzki aktor, pieśniarz i poeta. Wcielił się w rolę Albusa Dumbledore'a w filmach Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny i Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Biografia Jeden z dziewięciu synów irlandzkich farmerów Ivana Harrisa i Mildred Harty. Ukończył prestiżową The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Dzięki roli w Sportowym życiu (1963) Lindsaya Andersona, sztandarowym filmie brytyjskiego nurtu Młodych Gniewnych stał się gwiazdą światowego formatu – za rolę zgorzkniałego górnika, który pragnął stać się profesjonalnym rugbistą, został nominowany do Oscara, nagrody BAFTA, zdobył też nagrodę dla najlepszego aktora w Cannes w 1963 roku. Następna znacząca rola to western Człowiek zwany Koniem, zrealizowany w 1970 r., w którym zagrał angielskiego arystokratę Johna Morgana, schwytanego i torturowanego przez Indian. W swojej karierze wystąpił w 72 produkcjach filmowych, m.in. w: Cyruliku syberyjskim, Gladiatorze, Czasie patriotów, Bez przebaczenia, Białym labiryncie oraz w dwóch pierwszych częściach przygód Harry'ego Pottera. W 1985 roku został przyjęty do Rycerzy Maltańskich i uhonorowany tytułem szlacheckim królestwa Danii. Zmarł na chłoniaka Hodgkina 10 dni po amerykańskiej premierze filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Rodzina Aktor był dwukrotnie żonaty. Pierwsza żona Elizabeth Rees miała z nim trzech synów: Damiana (ur. 1958), Jareda (ur. 1961) i Jamiego (ur. 1963). Byli małżeństwem przez 12 lat. Drugą żoną Harrisa była Ann Turkel, małżeństwem byli przez 8 lat. Nagrody * 1963 – Nagroda dla najlepszego aktora na Festiwalu w Cannes za film Sportowe życie (This Sporting Life) * 1964 – nominacja do Nagrody BAFTA dla najlepszego aktora za film Sportowe życie (This Sporting Life) * 1964 – nominacja do Oscara dla najlepszego aktora za film Sportowe życie (This Sporting Life) * 1968 – Złoty Glob dla najlepszego aktora za film Camelot * 1971 – nominacja do Złotego Niedźwiedzia na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Berlinie za film Bloomfield * 1972 – nominacja do Nagrody Emmy dla najlepszego śpiewającego aktora za film The Snow Goose * 1982 – nominacja do Złotej Maliny dla najgorszego aktora za film Tarzan – człowiek małpa (Tarzan, the Ape Man) * 1991 – nominacja do Złotego Globu dla najlepszego aktora za film Pole (The Field) * 1991 – nominacja do Oscara dla najlepszego aktora za film Pole (The Field) * 2002 – nominacja do Nagrody BIFA dla najlepszego aktora za film My kingdom Wybrana filmografia * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, 2001) jako profesor Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2002) jako profesor Albus Dumbledore CiekawostkiRichard Harris na filmweb.pl * Przyjął rolę w Harrym Potterze tylko dlatego, że jego wnuczka powiedziała, że nie odezwie się do niego do końca życia, jeśli jej nie przyjmie. * W 1985 Dania nadała mu tytuł szlachecki. * Ukończył London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art w Londynie (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Zmarł w wyniku choroby Hodgkina w Londynie (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). Ciało aktora zostało poddane kremacji, jego prochy rozrzucono w jego posiadłości na Bahamach. * Atak gruźlicy nie pozwolił młodemu Harrisowi na karierę w grze rugby – zamiast tego zajął się aktorstwem. * Odrzucił rolę Scrooge'a w filmie Opowieść wigilijna. Ostatecznie rolę otrzymał Albert Finney. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli doktora Marca Chabota w filmie W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość. Opuścił jednak projekt, a angaż otrzymał Yves Montand. * Zaoferowano mu rolę Harry'ego Palmera w filmie Teczka Ipcress, którą odrzucił. Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Michael Caine. * W połowie lat 80. pracował jako gościnny profesor na uniwersytecie Scranton, gdzie prowadził kursy ze sztuki teatralnej. * Otrzymał honorowy doktorat uniwersytetu Scranton w 1987 roku. * Gdy rzucił picie w latach 70., w każdym pokoju w swoim domu postawił butelkę wódki. Pokusa była duża, lecz nigdy nie wypił ani kropli. * Odrzucił rolę Kommodusa w filmie Upadek Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Angaż otrzymał Christopher Plummer. * Miał zagrać Dumbledore'a w Harrym Potterze i więźniu Azkabanu, niestety, śmierć aktora pokrzyżowała te plany i w następnych filmach o Harrym w tę postać wcielił się Michael Gambon. * Sam Peckinpah chciał, żeby zagrał Deke'a Thorntona w filmie Dzika banda, jednak nigdy formalnie nie zaproponowano mu tej roli. Angaż otrzymał Robert Ryan. * Miał zagrać rolę Liama Devlina w filmie Orzeł wylądował, jednak zrezygnował po tym, gdy wyszło na jaw, że uczęszcza na zebrania organizacji IRA. Zastąpił go Donald Sutherland. * Ma ośmioro rodzeństwa, m.in. Dermota, Patricka Ivana, Noela Williama Michaela, Diarmida i Williama George'a. * Miał pierwotnie zagrać Cogliostro w filmie Spawn ale wycofał się z projektu. Zastąpił go Nicol Williamson. * Brano go pod uwagę do roli Randolpha Doryana w filmie Córka Ryana. Angaż otrzymał Christopher Jones. * Był kandydatem do roli George'a Banksa w filmie Mary Poppins. Angaż dostał David Tomlinson. * Zwolniono go z pracy nad filmem Brudna gra, w którym grać miał Kapitana Cyrila Leecha. Zastąpił go Nigel Davenport. * Obsadzono go w roli Flapa w filmie Ostatni wojownik, jednak z powodu różnic artystycznych zastąpił go Anthony Quinn. * Odrzucił rolę Jima Nabotha w filmie Szantaż. Angaż otrzymał Stacy Keach. * Był kandydatem do roli Abla Rosenberga w filmie Jajo węża. Angaż dostał David Carradine. * Pierwotnie to on miał wystąpić w roli Pułkownika W.H. Grice'a w filmie Wilki morskie, jednakże uznano, że jest do niej za młody. Zastąpił go David Niven. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Williama z Baskerville w filmie Imię róży. Angaż dostał Sean Connery. * Odrzucił tytułową rolę w filmie Alfie z powodu tematyki aborcyjnej. Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Michael Caine. Zobacz też * * Galeria Richard Harris 1.jpg Richard Harris 2.jpg Richard Harris 3.jpg Richard Harris 4.jpg Richard Harris 5.jpg Richard Harris 6.jpg Richard Harris 8.jpg Richard Harris 9.jpg Richard Harris 10.jpg Richard harris.jpg Richard Harris 11.jpg Richard Harris 12.jpg Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1930 Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Kategoria:Irlandzcy aktorzy Kategoria:Zmarli aktorzy en:Richard Harris es:Richard Harris fr:Richard Harris ja:リチャード・ハリス ru:Ричард Харрис sv:Richard Harris